


在泥潭之中绽放

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: ◎通篇的马库斯都是未觉醒状态。◎本来想写一个略带忧伤的初恋未果的故事，但最后还是开了不算车的车，我真的是不会写剧情，大家见谅。





	在泥潭之中绽放

**Author's Note:**

> ◎通篇的马库斯都是未觉醒状态。
> 
> ◎本来想写一个略带忧伤的初恋未果的故事，但最后还是开了不算车的车，我真的是不会写剧情，大家见谅。

——在黑暗的梦中里奥深陷在乌黑的泥潭，透过周身缭绕的浓厚雾霭看到了一双如同刚抽芽的新叶的绿色眼眸，眼的主人伸出了修长的手，赐予了他无尽的痛苦与绝望，他终将万劫不复，他终将坠入深渊。

 

料峭的初春唤醒了一切的沉寂，里奥吸了吸鼻子，裹紧了身上昂贵但却肮脏的大衣，漫无目的地游荡在大街上，形形色色的人在里奥的眼中如同无头的苍蝇，或许他们之中会存在着有着明确目标的成功人士，但大多数的他们就如同里奥一般颓废，饥饿的肠胃向里奥投诉着痛苦，他暗骂一声，摸了摸口袋，却只找到了零星的几枚硬币，他懊恼地将它们粗暴地塞回了原处，抿着嘴唇蹲在了街头，他在脑中四处搜寻着可以让自己果腹的办法，他翻出了掉漆的手机，打开通讯录，翻找着能给他提供住所的朋友，但发现他交的这些狐朋狗友现在估计都在醉生梦死的磕着红冰，他收回了手机，摘下帽子烦躁的抓了抓头发，哈了口气暖了暖冻的略有些僵硬的手指，看着呼出的白气在空中渐渐消弥，思绪不由漂泊到了那个奢华的城堡，里奥叹了口气，他并不想造访那里。

他想到了卡尔——他的父亲，他几乎拥有了一切，财富，地位，名誉，那些里奥在幼时曾日思夜想的东西，他的父亲却只需动几下画笔就可以轻松的得到，那个奢华的城堡是里奥一辈子都无法忘却的痛，虽然他是卡尔的孩子，但是他却没有任何的艺术细胞，就像是上帝可悲的玩笑，他年幼时自信满满的画作得到的却是同学的嘲讽，那一张张扭曲的脸庞至今还会出现在里奥的梦中，弯曲的嘴角，刺耳的笑声，被撕裂成雪花一般的纸张，无形的绝望与痛苦侵蚀着里奥，他奔跑着，逃避着，但还是被数不尽的手臂按入了泥潭，他在午夜中惊醒，背后的冷汗让他的衣服粘黏在了后背，他深呼吸着，泪水却从眼角滑落下脸庞，干涸的汗水让他感受到了一丝冰冷，里奥呜咽着，将自己裹在被子里，他在心底呼唤着他的母亲，但他破碎的记忆只能回想到那个因岁月冲刷而逐渐老去的容颜，和那双第一次抚摸着他脸庞，却将他永远推开的手。

从那时起，里奥就明白，在这个世界上，他只会是孤身一人。

里奥最终还是走到了他父亲的家门前，看着并不需要推开的大门缓缓打开，不出意料的看到了那个仿生人，那双用任何颜料都无法描绘出的颜色曾经深深镌刻在里奥千疮百孔的心上，他思虑万千，最终还是吐露出了讥讽的话语：“滚开，该死的塑料混蛋，我是来见我父亲的。”

“少爷，卡尔他还在休息，请您略稍等待。”仿生人并没有做出其他的反应，仍旧对他微笑着，那是里奥最讨厌的表情，他曾经无数次的讥讽着他，但他总会安静的听完自己的话之后继续他手头的工作，或者微笑着看着里奥，那种笑容曾无数次刺痛了里奥，里奥分不清他笑容的真假，但谁又能分辨出来呢？他的模样就如同上帝赋予般的美好，每一寸都透漏着神圣的光辉，蜜色的皮肤在阳光的映衬下就如同镀上了一层薄金，黑色的衬衫包裹着他充满魅力的身体，他身上的每一缕线条都包含着无限的张力，但最为让他着迷的还是那双绿色的眼眸，那种如同新叶抽芽般的生机，点缀着生命的光彩，但是仿生人——哦不，应该称他为马库斯，他从来不会呼唤他的名字，他总是会温柔的叫着他父亲的名字，而自己总是一声冰冷的少爷。

里奥注视着这一切，总会安慰着自己这些都只是程序的设定，马库斯没有对任何人过分的偏袒，毕竟他的父亲才是他真正的主人，但他也嫉妒着马库斯的存在，很多时候里奥觉得马库斯才是他父亲的儿子，他与自暴自弃的自己不同，他听话乖巧，可以帮他的父亲解决日常起居，可以陪他的父亲度过在世界上每一天，而他却总和那些狐朋狗友混在一起，磕着红冰，和廉价的妓女厮混，颠三倒四的过着每一天。

里奥第一次吸食红冰的时候脑中就像炸开了绚丽的烟花，他的身体也变得轻飘飘起来，没有任何感觉能比得上他现在的体会，他呆呆的坐在破烂的沙发上，鼻尖充斥的是紧贴在他身上妓女浓烈的劣质香水和化妆品的味道，耳边则是男女交织在一起发出的黏腻的呻吟，他的眼前似乎荡漾起了迷离的光斑，在破碎的光斑之中，里奥却回想起他第一次遇见马库斯的时候，年幼的他鼓起勇气想要给父亲看一看他的画作，彼时的他在经历过同学的嘲讽之后仍没有丧失过希望，他也渴望他的父亲也会像电视里播放的影剧一般，会笑着抚摸着他的头，拿着他的画说出一连串赞美的话语，他往往会因为这种虚无缥缈的情感而独自傻笑起来——有时候他甚至会偷偷地模仿起来，诉说着赞美的话语，僵硬地重复着机械可笑的动作。

但是现实总会狠狠地打醒里奥，他甚至连他父亲的书房都没有进去，就被马库斯和一道高大的门划开了界限，他不受控制的揪紧了手中经过千挑万选过的画，预想的未来让他感受到了窒息的痛苦，他结结巴巴的问了一句：“我想……我想见见父亲，你能……让我进去吗？”

马库斯的光圈微微转黄，他经过略微的思考之后，他还是对里奥摇了摇头：“抱歉，少爷，我不能让您进去。”

里奥垂下了手，手中的画也被他揪的变形，他低下了头，忍着不让自己哭出声，马库斯像是察觉到了什么，他弯下腰将里奥抱了起来，瞬间的腾空让里奥惊呼出声，他下意识环抱住了马库斯的脖子，所接触到了略带冰冷的肌肤让里奥微微闪躲，但是他又不想离开这个怀抱，马库斯拿着他的画仔细的端详：“少爷，您画的很好，如果卡尔看到了也一定会夸赞你的。”

“真……真的吗？”里奥和马库斯对视着，看着那足以让他足以铭记一辈子的绿色，略带些急切的发问。

“是的少爷，您可是卡尔的儿子啊，哪个父亲不会爱自己的儿子呢？让我们先稍作休息一会，我为您做点吃的好吗？”马库斯的声音在记忆的渲染下是那么的温柔，让里奥的眼泪流了出来，一旁的妓女发出了笑声：“你怎么还哭了？”

“闭嘴，婊子。”里奥冲她竖起了中指，将自己的脸埋在了手心中，徒劳无功的阻拦着泪水的外溢。

\--------------------------------

里奥也不知道为什么他会和马库斯的关系变得如此糟糕，或许是在他一次又一次被他的父亲拒之门外，又或者是马库斯和他父亲交谈时露出的笑容，里奥似乎意识到了自己的感情，但是那个时候的他却只懂得逃避，用讥讽的语言掩盖着自己的懦弱，每次对马库斯言语相讥之后，里奥总会暗自唾弃自己的行为，从一开始的酒精到后来的红冰，里奥就如同逃避现实一样沉醉在自己的世界里，那个没有忧伤，没有悲痛，没有父亲，没有马库斯的虚幻的世界。

里奥除了用这种方法，他也会做梦，红冰给他带来的贫穷让他选择了睡眠来填补他的饥饿，里奥总会做一些奇奇怪怪的梦境，似乎这一点是遗传了他父亲的想象力，但这也不能排除是红冰所造成的后遗症，他的梦中总是回荡着扭曲的人脸与刺耳的笑声，像是插进里奥脑中的利刃，里奥感觉他的脑子被搅得稀巴烂，如同被巨石撵过后又被人捧起来重重的揉搓，里奥在无边的泥潭中挣扎，窒息的痛苦贯穿着他的身体，他渴望着救赎，但却终无回应。

虽然深陷在泥潭之中，但里奥总会看到远处盛开着一朵花，花旁萦绕着屡屡雾霭，在黑暗的映衬下发着微弱的光芒，每当里奥接近的时候，花朵总会渐渐的远离他，然后马库斯就会出现在他的梦中，他浑身赤裸，丰腴的肉体如同天赐的珍宝，嘴角总是挂着一抹若有若无的微笑，他张开双臂，似乎像是迎接着里奥，里奥渴望拥抱住唯一的曙光，他努力的接近着，最终还是触及到了那神圣的边缘。

里奥从来没有看见过马库斯这般模样，圣洁的要命却又性感的如同诱人坠入地狱的恶魔，里奥看着那光滑柔顺的皮肤，如同蜜罐里上好的蜜糖，他就很想在马库斯的身上留下斑驳的印记，待他回过神来发现自己手上已经多出了香烟，微弱的火光在暗夜中闪着迷离的光彩，这时候的里奥就如同世界上最伟大的画家一般，他用着香烟在马库斯身上留下了焦黑的印记，皮肤在烧伤下变形，外渗的蓝血在高温的感染下鼓起了白色的泡沫，这让里奥想起了小时候看过的童话故事——美丽的人鱼公主爱上了落水的王子，用自己的声音换得了双脚，结果却只能眼睁睁看着王子与他人喜结良缘，自己化作一片泡沫消散在无垠的大海中。

马库斯是否也终将消弭？

里奥这般想到，但是这种可笑的想法却让他清醒，他在做梦，这一切都是假的。

想到这里，他拉开了马库斯的双腿，感受着手下富有弹性的肌肉在指缝中变形，看着那个隐秘的穴口——或许这只是他的臆想，但是没有配备生殖组件的马库斯却躺在自己的身下，这不禁让里奥感到激动，他伸出手指抠挖着那窄小的通道，看着马库斯在程序的作用下发出的阵阵呻吟，里奥感到了前所未有的充实，这种感觉让他渐渐迷失，他看着马库斯那双因为刺激而蒙上了一层泪水的绿色眼眸，最终还是重重的挺了进去。

这感觉太棒了。——里奥如此想到，他从来没有过这种感觉，他整日与廉价的妓女厮混着，也并不是没有尝试过性爱仿生人，但是没有任何事物能比得上马库斯，他感受着挤压着自己阴茎的内壁，看着马库斯身上遍布的烟痕，耳边回响着马库斯悦耳的呻吟，他想虔诚的跪拜，如同马库斯就是他遗失多年的神袛。

但他现在在狠狠地侵犯着他的神。

这种想法是多么美妙，他释放在了马库斯的身体内，这一切都让他感受到了前所未有的快乐， 他看着马库斯，却发现对方也在看着他，双眼的对视让里奥不由得慌乱起来，他看着马库斯向他伸出了修长的双手，缠绕住了他的脖颈，在自己耳边轻声呼唤着他的名字。

里奥觉得自己又身处在了泥潭之中，透过周身缭绕的浓厚雾霭看到了一双如同刚抽芽的新叶的绿色眼眸，眼的主人伸出了修长的手，赐予了他无尽的痛苦与绝望，他终将万劫不复，他终将坠入深渊。

\----------------------------------

里奥从梦中惊醒。

他看见了马库斯，马库斯看见他醒了，冲他露出了微笑：“早上好少爷，您想吃点什么？”

看到马库斯他才意识到自己在这里留宿一夜的事实，想到那个绮丽的梦境，里奥觉得他有点难以和马库斯对视，但出口的却仍旧是刻薄的话语：“滚……滚开……该死的塑料混蛋。”

马库斯听闻只是待在原地站立了一会，然后就转身离开了里奥的房间，里奥看着马库斯的背影，却眼尖的发现了手臂处的一抹焦黑，那种烟头烫伤所造成的颜色。

里奥又一次感觉自己被泥潭所吞噬，眼前仍是那朵被浓厚雾霭所缭绕的花朵，他在黑暗的映衬下，发出了绿色的幽光。

里奥明白，自己终将坠入阴暗。


End file.
